Dark Horse
by Unique Pines
Summary: Based on the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry (but without the rapping part, f*ck the rapping part) and the legends of a paranormal creature. Charlotte Cedarwood just arrived in town, and she's here with purpose. Evil purpose... and only one chosen person will fulfill it.
1. Chapter 1

This place gives me a strange vibe. But, that means I'm heading in the right way. I'm going to find where the monsters hide.

_Gravity Falls. _Even the name is weird. Now, if you're wondering _how _I know about the paranormal side of this town, and _why_ I want to meet it, I'll tell you.

My name is Charlotte Cedarwood, and I _belong_ to the paranormal side.

_Hey_, I'm just trying to fit in.

**A/N:**

**I know, I know, this was incredibly short and unsatisfying, but trust me, it'll get good. Like,_ good _good. I've been thinking about this damn story for like, a month now, and I finally started it so I'm proud of myself for defeating the procrastination monster and getting shit done.**

**Also, if you're into Pinecest, read further.**

**My story,_ Pinecest Collection_, is definitely still gonna run. But, but, but... I WANT SOME DAMN REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS! I'm running low on ideas (actually, I'm not, I have plenty, I just don't want to admit I came up with them, _if you know what I mean_) so just spew out anything you want! If I were you I would totally take advantage of that, but I'm not, so _you_ do it.**

**~Unique Pines**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlotte-**

As I explore town, I observe the people in it, particularly men.

I read their faces and small tidbits of their thoughts. I try not to look through them too long, for it requires much of my energy. I have to save my energy so I can catch prey and get more.

Then, after a while, I'll start getting weaker and I'll have to move on and hunt again.

Oh, I haven't told you about myself?

Well, listen up.

I'm a Kelpie. We aren't very popular in folklore because we are so few and far between, so you probably haven't heard spooky campfire stories about us.

What do we do?

Our plans are quite detailed, for we all have our own individual way of getting what we need. We have no set ways, because we never communicate between one another. We're a "lone wolf" type of people.

The beginning of our race was in Ireland and Scotland. Since then, over a long, long period of time, we spread across the globe. Now, we are quite diverse. Some Kelpies stay in the tropics, some in the colder countries. We are almost anywhere where there's water.

Ah, _water._ Water is incredibly important to our survival. It's how we get our food, _souls._

Sounds creepy, huh?

The process?

First, we find a place. Any place near water. We stay in our human form, our form of perfection and tantalizing beauty in order to lure a member of the opposite sex into us. Once they are attracted, we bring them closer by giving them false love.

Then, when the time is right, we put the _Trance _on their minds. It blocks out every thought, except for the ones that are leading the prey to us. We take them to the water.

Now, the complicated part begins. We use our powers of water to weaken the prey further, by slapping it around like a ragdoll. We become so powerful at this point, that we use all of our remaining energy to get the soul for more. This is called the _Climax_. We play with our food until it can't even move or think independently.

After this, we shift to our horse form. A sleek, graceful animal so tantalizing it must be touched and ridden on. Our prey cannot resist, being so weak and beaten down they think the horse will help them by sitting atop its back.

Finally, we run into the water and drown the prey. They can't even try to jump off; once you touch our skin you can't let go. It's impossible, our hide will stick the body like glue as you are brought to a watery death. As you drown, we will literally _inhale _your soul.

And after a few months, we run low on energy and find new prey somewhere else, and repeat the process.

It's a never-ending process. I wish I could get away from it... but sadly... I never will, not until I die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlotte's POV:**

I strolled into a place called Greasy's Diner, trying to make myself noticeable, but at the same time, trying not to stand out too much.

I sat in a booth a bit far away from one's that were filled. A lady with a weird eye swooped by and plopped a menu on the table.

All the food was in the category of _American. _Burgers, hot dogs, pancakes, chicken strips, you know, the normal stuff.

Too bad I couldn't eat it.

If I consume anything but souls and water, I'm a goner.

I have thought of suicide, of ways to escape this never-ending nightmare. It would be so easy just to finally let go, but I just can't bring myself to do it.

Instead, I'll just drag through the years until I die of old age.

I still have about 950. Ugh...

I forced myself to end my train of thought and to focus on the people. I scanned their faces, perusing through the crowd of townsfolk.

It's funny, none of them will ever know how close they were to death. Lucky them, they weren't chosen.

The waitress stopped at my table, whipping out a notepad from her dirty apron.

"What can I getchya, darlin'? Our special for Saturday is the bacon cheeseburger."

She pointed at a photo of a large burger, with melted cheese coating a hearty beef pattie and strips of bacon, topped off with a toasted sesame seed bun.

I've been wanting a burger for fifty damn years, but I won't ever have one again...

Trying to mask my frustration, I looked up to answer.

"No thank you, I'll just have an ice water- hold the lemon."

"Suit yourself," she replied scribbling it down on the notepad.

Like I have a choice.

As I waited for my water, I began to study the people again. Disgusted, I looked away from a man who was using his beard to dab ketchup off a bun. A chubby police officer gargled coffee with his partner, apparently having a competition of who could do it longest.

I noticed a booth in the far corner, secluded like mine, with a boy and a girl sitting across from each other. The girl was busy building a house with her chicken and waffles, droning on about...unicorns? Ok...

The boy had his nose in an odd-looking book, so I couldn't really see his face.

Then the girl got his attention by lowering the book from his face. He smiled warmly and set it down to help her build the waffle structure. His face was almost exactly like the girl's.

I tried to tune into his thoughts and concentrated.

_Monsters...hunt tonight...waffles...Mabel...Wendy...journal...creature..._

Well then. I guess he had seen the other side of this town too.

I watched him carefully- how he threw his head back in laughter, how he always popped his knuckles, how he kept touching the brim of his hat.

And then it was decided.

_Him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlotte-**

I stood abruptly, my strength almost breaking the table. I really need to learn how to contain my powers and not make them so obvious.

I strutted across the restaurant, a strange pull dragging my feet towards the booth _he _sat in. The strong pull of prey was familiar to me; once we've decided on our prey, it's hard to resist gobbling them up right away.

But this time, the pull was more uncontrollable than usual. I couldn't even stop myself from parading right into his meal with the girl.

Just to add on to the pull, I immediately felt protective over him, and I glared at the girl. I sat down right next to her, purposely bumping my hip into her's, knowing that her human weakness would feel much pain.

I smiled as she winced, and I looked up at the boy with a large, perfect grin plastered on my face. Confusion was written all over his features, his jaw hanging open, one eyebrow lifted.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Um... who are you?" He asked uncomfortably, shifting in his seat.

I cautiously glanced at his hands, fighting off the urge to grab and hold them. Dear God, what's wrong with me?

"I'm Charlotte," I introduced myself, a superficial, girly voice came from my mouth.

"I- I'm Dipper," he said nervously.

"And I'm his twin sister, Mabel," the girl cut in harshly.

I kicked her lightly under the table, but only to scold myself for letting the pull and the protectiveness get the better of me.

She growled under her breath, visibly biting her tongue to hold off the pain my superhuman strength had inflicted upon her.

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the diner," I say seductively, twirling a strand of my shiny black hair.

I notice his glass of ice water, and my eyes dart from his face to the water, face to water, face to water.

_Get it together Charlotte! Luring prey isn't new to you! _

I gulp and compose myself again.

I peer deep into his deep, Brown eyes, full of thought and emotion. I admired that. My eyes were shallow and pitch black; they revealed nothing.

He blushed and averted his eyes from mine.

"Oh, uh... thanks," he said quietly.

There we go. Now I'm starting to get my head in the game again. I can't let this boy get the better of me, or else I'll lose him.

But when he looks back up at me, I lose myself again, and I fall to pieces under his gaze.

The pull of his body gnawed at my gut- so strong that it was making me sick.

I have to get away from him before I throw myself across the table onto his body.

"So uh, gimme a call," I wink, fishing a piece of paper with my number from the pocket of my jeans, and strutting away. I try to keep my cool, ignoring the pull and walking away.

I slap five dollars on my table and exit the diner, feeling strange and unnerved.

* * *

**A/N: I'm leaving guys! I'm going on a road trip with the 'rents and my bro for a week, starting tomorrow, so expect slow updates.**

**Anyway, keep those reviews a comin'! ;)**

**~Unique Pines**


End file.
